


Rose Petals

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [34]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: When you try and find help you catch Mick Rory setting up a surprise date.Part of my Valentine2021 event
Relationships: Mick Rory & Reader, Mick Rory / Reader, Mick rory x reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 2





	Rose Petals

You ran as fast as you could back to your room. They had invaded the ship and managed to spread out faster than you had thought. Gideon was glitching out and you couldn’t get anyone to answer on the coms.

“Ok. Weapon in the box by the bed.” You muttered to yourself. You skidded into your room, bouncing against the wall when you took the turn too hard. You stopped, rubbing your elbow as you stared, Mick and Charlie were throwing rose petals all over your bed. “What’re you two doing?” You muttered.  
“Nothing. Just stuff.” Mick answered.  
“Well it looked like you were decorating my room for valentine’s day?” You said slowly. They aligned at each other and Charlie shrugged.  
“Well what would you say if Mick here was decorating your room. Maybe he has some nice food, decent wine…” She offered an answer and you frowned.  
“Also I have this. You said you liked it.” Mick said as he held out a necklace for you.  
“Did you steal this from Cleopatra? You know what it doesn’t matter. There were bad guys, they were chasing me… I don’t know where anyone else is.” You said quickly as you started to fumble around for your weapon. You opened the box only to find that it was filled with candy hearts. You looked at them and Charlie winked at you.  
“We’ll get this sorted for you. Then would you like to watch a movie?” Mick asked gruffly.  
“Yeah. Sure… could I get my weapon back though?” You asked and Mick sighed as he handed it over. He gave you a smile before he hurried out of the room after Charlie to deal with the intruders while you went the other way to check for anyone in the library.


End file.
